Rare Spiked Collar
Not to be confused with diamond shop Spiked Collars The Rare Spiked Collar is a member-only land clothing item. It was given out as one of the Monthly Member Gifts during July 2011. It can currently be obtained as a prize from The Forgotten Desert as well as in the member only chest of the last pearl in Tiki Trouble. Appearance A Rare Spiked Collar consists of spikes attached to a circular band/collar/necklace worn around the neck. "Long" Rare Spiked Collars have a pattern of alternating large spikes and small spikes, but "Short" Rare Spiked Collars only have one size of spikes. There are eight different colour versions of each type ("Long" and "Short") for a total of sixteen different varieties. Trivia * Rare Spiked Collars were a possible prize from the Lucky Clovers Epic Treasure Chest in 2015, 2016, 2017, and 2018. * It can be won as a random prize in The Forgotten Desert. * Many Jammers Normally refer to this item as the "Spike" or "Rare Spike" instead of its actual name. * The "Long" Rare Spiked Collar was originally named Spikey Necklace. * The "Short" Rare Spiked Collar was originally named Spiked Necklace. * The "Long" Rare Spiked Collars have more vibrant colours than their "Short" counterpart, it is unknown why. * Rare Spiked Collars and Rare Spiked Wristbands have more colour varieties than most other items. * Unlike most other variants, the purple and blue "Short" Rare Spiked Collars do not share the same colours with the corresponding purple and blue "Long" Rare Spiked Collars or the purple and blue Rare Spiked Wristbands. * When worn in the Adventures, the "Short" Rare Spiked Collar does 16 damage and the "Long" Rare Spiked Collar does 17 damage to destructible obstacles such as Phantom Webs as opposed to 10 damage normally. ** Unlike the Rare Spiked Collars on which they are based, the non-promo varieties do not provide any extra damage when worn in the Adventures. * There is a "glitched" solid magenta colour of the "Long" and "Short" Rare Spiked Collars. This was confirmed by AJHQ on Instagram to be a result of a glitch while returning items through the Item Recovery system. * The mobile app Animal Jam Play Wild has a similar Spiked Collar item. The mobile app also has a den item counterpart to this called the Spiked Table. * In the "Animal Jam - Play Wild in National Geographic" commercial, a horse can be seen running through Jamaa with an unreleased brown "short" spiked collar, it is unknown whether it will later be released. Worth "Shorts"- Orange, 5 Den Betas or 2 Bad long Wrists / 2-3 Bad short Wrists, Green, 5 Den Betas or 2 Decent Long Wrists, Yellow and Pink, 6 Den Betas or 1 good and 1 bad Long Wrist, Blue, Purple and Red, 7-8 Den Betas, Black, 10-11 Den Betas; depends on Jammer. "Longs"- Orange, 10-11 Den Betas or Black Short Collar + 1-2 Den Betas or 2 Good Short Collars, Green, 11-12 Den Betas or''' 2 Good Short Collars + Add, Yellow, 14-15 Den Betas or 2 Good Short Collars + Long Wrist, Pink, 15-16 Den Betas or 2 Good Short Collars + Long Wrist, Blue, 20 Den Betas or 2 Bad Long Collars, Purple, 20-22 Den Betas or 1 Bad + 1 Decent Long Collar, Red, 23-25 Den Betas or 2 Decent Long Collars, BLACK, 40-60 Den Betas or 3 Good Long Collars or '''6 Bad or Decent Long Collars. Category:Member Category:Available Category:Items Category:Neck Items Category:Land Items